vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124568-contracts
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Heh, Wildstar's raiding scene isn't other people's raiding scene. As far as I'm aware, there are still only 4 guilds which are 9/9 in DS, with another six or seven afterwards at 8/9. Even as a 20 man, DS is no joke even for experienced raiders from other games. | |} ---- Drop 5 may see a change to that though. Because suddenly, the raid will have consistent 30% more damage probably. | |} ---- To be fair, I think most of what kills people in raids is positional screw-ups more than not making a soft enrage. We'll see. It might be enough to tip a few more guilds over the edge, though. More importantly, I think ICY83 will be gearing people faster. | |} ---- Hmmm, I'm not a big fan of seeing damage increased by that much. It will actually easily push our group to miss the 8 egg phase of Kuralak and probably be able to down Phagemaw by the end of the second phase. I'd rather earn these milestones without a buff :( Also, it will make it easier for people to just ignore trash mechanics and AoE down everything. Such is life, I suppose. | |} ---- I'm not sure if 30% isn't an exaggeration. I really don't know, though, I'm not raiding on the PTR to know. I know my class is getting nerfed again, because nuclear powered swords are OP. | |} ---- 8% PL buff up 100% of the time on all raiders with 1 warrior running it (in GA when you never really split the raid) 8% Stalker Bloodlust up pretty much 100% of thetime (down for 1 sec with T8) with 1 stalers running t 16% AP voidpact bonus up 100% of the time Medic 6% crit aura up 100% of the time on all raid members new PKflame 6% AP up 100% of the time on all raid members if managed well The buffs are real Vic. | |} ---- That comes out to a 30% damage rise? I mean, the 8% power link buff is actually down from where it was (I think it's like 14% or 15% right now, I don't run it in my tank build anymore), it just covers the whole raid. Which means one or two less warriors will run it, but the buff will be down across the board. I don't think even that would be that big of a change. | |} ---- ---- varies from class to class. For example, the medic crit aura is absurdly good on some classes who scale really well with crit and not so good on other classes. currently, PL hits 5 players for an expected 7-8% damage increase. Now, only 1 warrior has to run it and it can hit every member, and it gives them 6% armor pierce. Same thing with stalkers bloodlust at 8%, which isn't really taken right now so thats 16% flat damage increase right off the bat. the AP buffers are a bit harder to judge. For example I have about 3800 AP, so the expected AP increase from Voidpact and PkFire is going to be about 700 AP. But I will be hitting diminishing returns harder than people in GA, who have a lower ap to start with but will see a larger buff from the lack of diminishing returns. Classes with self ap bonuses (medics espers) also scale a lot worse with AP bonuses in comparison to other classes that don't have them. yeah AP to damage is hard (impossible really) to calculate. But the crit buff is much bigger than you think. When I did theorycrafting on warriors, standing next to a medic made my expected DPS with no buffs (no PL, etc.. just pure abilities), my dps went from 6600 DPS expected to 7500. Group buffs to damage and kinetic fury amplify that further such that 6% crit could add more than 6% damage depending on the class. Don't forget, pretty much every class got some buffs this patch too (Some more than other), so it isn't like we have just the group buffs to consider. I expect that GA will be challenging still, especially for those who are progressing through it at the start. But I am betting that people like Slyjeff who are used to strugglebussing through Kura and phagemaw are going to learn the beauty of the 4 egg kill and the 2nd phase phage maw kill. Don't worry Jeff, it just means that you get to DS sooner, and System Daemons is an admittly tough but awesome fight. EDIT: Sorry for the derail. Back to contracts! Wildstar is awesome! | |} ---- ---- Well, that's what I'm trying to ask. Because I just looked up a Warrior Action Set Builder. That may be out of date (and like I said, I haven't had cause to run it for a while), but I'm seeing Power Link presently buffing five players for 18% damage without picking up a single tier increase. It's another .6% per tier increase, which means a warrior with all eight tiers would be now cranking out a 22.8% AP buff across five players (not counting the other tier bonuses, which include a further 2.5% increase for all players within ten meters). Reducing it to a natural 8% would be a pretty substantial decrease in AP gains unless you're in a raid, when you get to calculate your gains from other warriors who wouldn't be using it anymore (or the increase damage to the other ten people who weren't getting it before in the case you were only using it with one warrior in your raid). If everyone's doing a natural 100 DPS (to make calculations easier), you'd be going from: (5 x 100 x 1.18) + (15 x 100)= 2590 to (20 x 100 x 1.08) = 2160 Then again, I don't theorycraft often. Still, it seems like slashing the Power Link buff but carrying it over the entire raid is actually a DPS loss. | |} ---- couple things.. 1) PL on live provides 14% damage, .5% per tier (WS base is out of date since drop 4 I think. Maybe). T4 bonus is 3% lifesteal and armor pierce, and T8 bonus is not quite the same. Most people don't run it past base so lets assume that it is at base,though the math doesn't get much better at T8 2) PL uptime is currently at best 10 seconds out of 17 at best with cooldown reduction 3) currently, PL can hit a healer or a tank, which is a complete waste in comparison of raid dps. new PL will always hit every dps. But lets do some math with new numbers and assume that you hit 5 dps by shear luck with a 10/17 uptime,14 dps (you never have 20 dps) Live (5*100*(1+(.14*10/17)))+(9*100) = 1441 PTR 14*100*1.08 = 1512 So even under the best circustances, PL is getting a 5% raid damage increase over what it is now. When you consider the fact that only 1 to 2 warriors have to run it and the rest of them get another 8% damage from Augmented blade when it is up, it is definitely a raidwide buff to damage with no change to LAS on warriors (the old PL spot is now either PL or Augmented blade) Stalkers it is even better, because no one runs bloodlust now, so that is just going to add 8% damage to the raid Slingers it is harder to tell, because voidpact goes from gimping the one SS tobeing a viable build option, and has significantly increased uptime medics go from having to hug the medics ass to everyone in the raid getting the buff. Harder to judge how many people were getting the buff but it wasn't to many on live, you really have to be on top of the medic. pkfire is also pretty much only usedin specific MoOs and burns (phage maw, frog mid, etc...) because telegraph is too small. | |} ---- So the buff you're talking about isn't really in the percentages for PL, it's the uptime increase? | |} ---- And that it now hits a LOT more people. | |} ---- Well, as I typed out, the nerf of PL wouldn't equal it all out if you apply it across the whole raid. It's the uptime change that seems to be where the damage is picked up. | |} ---- Oh, got it. It's a good change either way, because now ranged can get buffs actually standing at range. I feel like I should say something about contracts, or at least pets, here, but I got nothing. | |} ---- yeah. Goes from ~50% uptime on 5 people to 100% uptime on 14 people. | |} ---- Feel free to calculate current raid buffs so we can see s comparison. Vic is right (as usual) | |} ---- I don't know how, else I'd love too. | |} ---- Its really easy to calculate the gains from % damage increase (duh) but incredibly complex to calcuation the percent gains from AP and crit. But I will take a stab at it with a comparison to my warrior on the PTR. Base damage (3700 AP, 28%crit): most parses were about 9200 I think that it adds AP gains first, so my ap would go from 3700 to 4440, but DR kick in hard at that point, think to the tune of more than 100 AP, because I am too lazy to look up and find my actual value i'm gonna call it new AP of 4300 conservatively. 9200 DPS/3700AP = x DPS/4300AP So assuming hat your dps scales roughly the same with AP (it probably doesn't) you might expect to be doing around 10500 DPS after the AP buff from voidpact and PkFire 6% crit at that level is I would guess maybe 400DPS, so lets call it 10900 DPS. finally, give it another 16% to reach that with raid buffs i might be doing about 12700 DPS. you can reach my AP and crit with mostly glory gear from SD, early DS minis drops and some GA set pieces here and there. With full DS stuff, the % damage buffs get even more absurd. That what you are looking or? | |} ---- Are you sure your math is right? shouldn't the buffs be stacked additively and applied multiply to the base damage. it makes a difference. shouldn't it be 8% + 8% = 16% 1000 base damage + 8% (80) + 8%(80) + 1160 damage In other words, the % damage increase is always applied to the base damage. no double dipping :P oh and pets and contracts and mounts are awesome keeping it on topic :D | |} ---- Not necessarily. The warrior amp for example that add 10% damage during innate does it after innate damage so for example, if DPS is 1000, innate and bonus additive is 30% extra damage, so 1300 if it is multiplicative then it is (1000*1.20)*1.10 = 1320. If the 8% damage buff is applied is sequence, then it is stronger than 8% getting added together to make a 16% damage increase. But carbine doesn't let us know how this happens, so we cna only guess. yay pets!!! | |} ----